narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uzumaki Clan
The was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction. The remaining members of this clan currently reside in Uzushiogakure, and have influenced its restoration greatly. Official List of Uzumaki Clan Patriarch Overview As descendants of Asura Ōtsutsuki by originating from the Senju clan, what distinguished the Uzumaki from their predecessors was that members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. This however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they retained strong connections with. The Uzumaki had a close relationship with Konoha, they would often supply fūinjutsu (among other things) to the village. For this reason, Konoha-nin uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure emblazoned on its shoulders. Along with their ties, structures were built both in, and around the village such as the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple An individual known to the shinobi world as Keitō Uzumaki devised a grand scheme in order to revive Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki's all together. After receiving a prophecy, he planned and followed through with the restoration of the destroyed land. With a minor powerful force, he was able to create a new island and welcome Uzumaki's back to their homeland. Slowly but surely the Uzumaki's would come flocking back from all parts of the shinobi worlds; causing the newly restored land to slowly formulate into an operating village. Soon the Uzumaki Clan dominated Uzushiogakure and worked in unison in order to bring back the island to its former glory. Heavily conserned and involved with their island's well being the Uzumaki Clan devout its entirety in protecting their home in order to prevent another downfall. Under the leadership of both Athos and Keitō the Uzumakis were a power force once again in the shinobi world. Soon as they continued to further expand in size; the clansmen decided to integrate into a more village laid structure, banding with their senju relatives and creating the new village of Uzushiogakure. Abilities The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time. As seen with Karin, she can further enhance her healing powers, by biting herself and consuming some of her own chakra she can heal most injuries, and can heal others by letting another person bite her. Their longevity can be seen in part through Mito, who lived from long before the founding of Konoha, to well into the term of the Third Hokage's reign. The clan's life force was the reason Kushina survived the extraction of her tailed beast, despite additionally just giving birth only moments before, though she was left severely weakened. Naruto was also able to survive the extraction of a tailed beast (albeit he was rendered unconscious and in a critical state). Two Uzumaki members have shown to possess a strong and special form of chakra, allowing them to manifest Adamantine Sealing Chains from their body which they can manipulate to their will in battle. Whether or not this is an ability known to all Uzumaki is currently unknown. Trivia * During the early days of the hidden villages, the Uzumaki clan wore armour reminiscent of the period of dress. Under this they wore a long sleeve, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushiogakure. They also wore black pants and bandages around their shins. * The surname "Uzumaki" is a pun on , because it refers to a three-dimensional spiral, like a whirlpool or vortex. "Uzumaki" can also mean "whirlpool", in reference to the , named after the city of Naruto. * All of the fūinjutsu that have been created by this clan have the clan's spiral crest at the centre of their design. * Red hair was a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan. * The anime character Honoka was hinted to be a member of the Uzumaki clan. She had red hair and fūinjutsu talents akin to the clan. In Naruto: Shippūden episode 227, Aoba also found a book stating that they had found a survivor of a "certain clan of ninja". * Tsunade and Nawaki are also descendants of the Uzumaki clan, through their grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, wife of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. * Tsunade and Naruto are the only members of the Uzumaki clan that are both descendants/relatives of one of the Hokage to have also held the title of Hokage.